


A Twist In Our Hearts

by izzythephantrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzythephantrash/pseuds/izzythephantrash
Summary: A love story that involves Daniel Howell and Philip Lester.. Who knows what happens.. and will they make a life changing decision, that they may or may not regret..?





	A Twist In Our Hearts

Dans POV

 

_It was just another regular night for Dan, except that it was mid summer and his room was boiling. He decided he needed some fresh air, so he silently walked over to his window and slowly opened it; making sure it didn’t creak so he didn’t wake his roommate. He picked up his laptop that was on his bed, and sat on the beanbag that was under his window with it._

 

  _He was scrolling through YouTube, looking for something to watch, when he came across a channel called Amazing Phil. What an odd name, he thought to himself. He clicked. He found a video that he thought looked interesting and he started to watch it. He suddenly found himself interested in this guys videos, so he watched more. He watched until he realised that it was 4am in the morning and was barely awake. He had lectures that day too.. Oops._

 

  _Uni that day was just like any other day. He was tired, bored, talked to nobody and learned multiple things. Woo-hoo.. His dorm was much better than lectures. He was studying law, but quickly figured out that it wasn’t the thing for him._

 

  _He was sitting on his bed with his headphones in, scrolling through social media and watching YouTube as usual. He remembered about the Amazing Phil guy, and immediately went to his channel to watch more. He sat there for ours, continuously watching Phil’s videos, until it was 2am and he had finished all of them. He hoped someday to get in touch with this guy, and that’s exactly what he planned to do after lectures that day._

  

  _When he finished lectures, he went straight back to his dorm and got on Twitter. He found Phil’s twitter, and wrote: @AmazingPhil I find your content so funny and interesting. I love your videos! Dan cringed at himself for a moment because he thought the tweet was cheesy, but he still posted it. He got a notification only a few minutes later from Twitter.. because Phil had responded. Phil said: Thanks! I really love knowing that my viewers like the content I create._

  

  _Dan nearly freaked out. “Did Amazing Phil really just tweet me back in minutes?! Is this even real life?” Dan questioned, but also exclaimed. His roommate Jack knocked. “You alright in there mate? You seem to be excited or something.. like overly excited..” Dan just laughed. “I’m fine!” Dan yelled to his roommate. “Okay then..” his roommate suspiciously agreed._

 

  _Dan decided to tweet back Phil. They actually ended up starting a long conversation, that went on for hours. Dan found out that Phil had finished university last year, and that he was a few years older than Dan. Then, Dan decided to ask Phil for his Skype name in DMs so they could possibly voice call and maybe even video call._

 

  _Phil actually agreed to Dans surprise, and gave him his Skype name. So, Dan messaged him on Skype, and they talked for about 2 more hours. After a while, Phil said goodnight to Dan and went offline. Dan could not wait for tomorrow afternoon to talk to Phil again. Phil was really the only thing he thought about that whole day._

 

 

  _It was a Friday, so no lectures the next day. Well actually, no lectures for the next 4 weeks, because they got an extra long holiday. He messaged Phil almost immediately after lectures ended and got a pretty quick response. Then, Amazing Phil actually asked him if he wanted to video chat! Of course he agreed, so before he knew it, he was talking to Phil Lester._

 

   _It’s better than his YouTube videos, Dan thought. Dan was in awe, and he still couldn’t get the message across to his brain that it was real life and he was talking to Phil Lester. The black fringe swooped across his face, the bright blue eyes that were like pools of water... It all worked so well._

 

  _Dan and Phil talked over Skype for the rest of the night. They got to know each other really well. But, Phil asked Dan something that he thought would never happen in his whole entire life._

 

  _ **Phil asked him if he wanted to come stay with him in Manchester.**_

 

  _Dan said, “Is that even a question? Of course I do. I want to hangout with you, and see you in person.” They were both happy, and Dan couldn’t wait until that Wednesday when he went on a train ride from London to Manchester and met his favourite YouTuber._

 

   _When Wednesday arrived, Dan was a mess. He had procrastinated packing the night before, and forgot about it until 2 hours until the train was supposed to leave. He was rushing around his room, gathering the things he needed and packed them in a suitcase, ready to stay at Phil’s for a week and a half._

 

   _Luckily, he had time to book a cab, so he could get to the train station on time. It was only a 20 minute drive, so it didn’t really matter. When he arrived there, he grabbed his bag, thanked the cab driver and walked into the train station._

 

   _With 15 minutes until his train arrived, Dan just paced slowly up and down the train station platform. He even bought himself some chips to have whilst he waited._

 

   _15 minutes went by and the train pulled into the station. Dan got on excitedly and found a seat. He waited a minute or two until the train finally departed, which weirdly felt like forever. “I’m going to visit Amazing Phil for a week and a half. Wow.” Dan whispered to himself. He really was going to visit Amazing Phil. Little did he know, this was just the beginning of Dan and Phil’s journey._

 

_ Phil’s POV _

_Phil was just relaxing one night after recording a video for his YouTube channel Amazing Phil. He had just moved into a new flat after he finished university, and he was financially stable on his own, thanks to his part time job as a clerk in a corner shop and his YouTube career._

 

_  
YouTube was definitely Phil’s favourite place to be. It’s where you could escape into other peoples world in a sense, and Phil just loved that aspect of it. YouTube was sometimes his comfort in university if he felt alone._

 

_  
When he attended University, Phil studied English Language and Linguistics. He found it quite boring, so that’s why he never used his degree and continued with YouTube instead, because it was what he really cared about._

 

_  
His time on campus was a little boring, as he only had a small group of friends, and never really talked to anyone new. He’s quite an introvert, and that’s why he chose YouTube, so he doesn’t really have to do his job with other people. That’s why the internet is his best friend. He can meet new people from all over the world that are similar to him!_

 

_  
Anyways, one day, Phil got a tweet from a guy called Danisnotonfire. What an interesting name, he thought. “I assume his name is Dan,” said Phil to literally the wall. The tweet he was sent said: @AmazingPhil I find your content so funny and interesting. I love your videos! So, Phil realised this was clearly a fan and responded with: @Danisnotonfire Thanks! I really love knowing that my viewers like the content I create._

 

__  
So, Phil somehow sprouted a conversation and they talked to one another for a few hours. They learned a lot about each other, and some things Phil learnt were:  
Dan is at Uni and is studying law, and Dan is a few years younger than him. Then, I got a PM from Dan and he was asking me for my Skype name.

 

_  
I thought about it for a second, then decided to give it to him. A few minutes later, I got a message on Skype from Dan and we talked for a few more hours. It was quite late by then, so I suggested that we video called tomorrow and he seemed to like the idea._

 

_  
I really like Dan. He seems like an interesting character. I guess I have to wait until tomorrow afternoon to talk to him though, since he has lectures. So, I went to sleep and woke up at noon, waiting for Dan to come online._

 

_  
Eventually, he came online and I rung him. He answered almost immediately. He looked so adorable. His brown fringe, the brown eyes, everything just fits so well with him.._

 

_  
So, we talked for a few hours, and got to know each other a lot better. Also, I’d been thinking about it for a while that week, and I decided to ask Dan if he wanted to come stay with me in Manchester whilst he was on holidays._

 

_  
He agreed happily. Dan was coming to see me in Manchester. He wold be here on Wednesday. By then, it was really late, so I said goodnight and hung up. Phil sighed, “Boy, I have some cleaning to do before Dan gets here..”_

 

_  
It was Wednesday morning and I was watching the time, waiting for the time to tick to 10:30am, which was when Dan would leave for Manchester. He told me he was in the cab 30 minutes ago, which means he definitely got there in time. It was 10:25 now. Dan texted me, saying he was just about to leave._

 

_“Wow, Dan is coming to see me.” Phil said to himself. Yes, Dan Howell is coming to see me. Little did I know, this was only the start of our adventure._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please don’t criticise me too hard! Although, give me feedback so I know what to improve on. I’ll try to update as often as I can, and I’ll try to keep chapters long.


End file.
